


A Soft Touch

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [29]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: ...lingerie, Blowjobs, Domesticity, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: It's strange how spending more time with someone can make the time apart more unbearable.But Albert always makes the most of Harry's company.or: Albert buys something special and is impatient to try it(art in end notes fromkami)





	1. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [22 October 1998]

Harry might have been joking when he had suggested Albert should buy him ‘ _pretty panties or something_ ’ but Albert took that notion very seriously. Unfortunately, lingerie that would fit Harry _right_ was not easy to come by so he found himself, for the first time in his life, in the section for women’s underwear at the store. He had taken Harry’s hip measurement (much to Harry’s embarrassment) so all he had to do was find something the right size that he liked.

“Can I help you sir?”

He turned his scowl to the shop assistant. She was unperturbed. She could make the experience much quicker though. He told her the measurement, she told him the size it equated to and pointed out some racks before leaving him be. A surprisingly painless experience. Choosing a style was another matter. Albert was a man who knew what he liked. Harry, not so much. Every new step was a journey of self-discovery for him.

Albert would very much like to see him in something skimpy but Harry had to be comfortable in himself. Harry liked texture. Harry was sensitive in more ways than one.

Albert made his purchase (staring the cashier down, daring him to say something) and headed home.

\-----

The red blinking light on the phone was the only thing to greet him when he arrived. He pushed the message button.

“Hey Albert! I hope your day was okay. I’m sorry if you get back before me, I’ve been held up with some emergencies- hey! Hey!” Albert heard some distant yapping in the background. “But I hope to be home soon okay? I’ll see you later… ’love you.”

Albert sighed and went to make himself a drink. He thought about preparing food as he was home at a decent time but knowing his luck it’d be cold before Harry arrived. They’d order take-out.

… What to do?

What on earth had he done with his life before Harry? Worked. He had constructed a life which included some degree of free time - time to be spent with Harry - but when he wasn’t there in those few hours… What was there to do? He couldn’t even walk the dog because Harry took him to work.

Albert settled for his coffee, his jazz, and the couch and stretched out to wait.

\-----

He was jolted from his peace by the slam of the door and the yapping of the dog.

“Albert?”

As he sat up, Harry’s head peered around the doorframe and a smile lit up his face at the sight of him. He kicked off his shoes and pushed Albert back onto the couch before he could get up, kissing his temple.

“Hmm… sorry I’m so late darlin’...”

Albert sighed and returned his embrace. He’d let the pet name slide. Just this once.

“You’re in charge of ordering take-out though.”

“Oh boy. Choices, choices… But you didn’t have to wait for me Albert…”

Albert shoved his shoulder.

“Well don’t keep me waiting. Get to it.”

Harry kissed him slowly before going to the phone (unsurprisingly, he knew all the number for local take-outs by heart) and Albert petted Noodle who was pawing at his leg.

“Ugh, you’re all damp,” he muttered, getting up to fetch a towel and clicking his tongue for Noodle to follow. He roughly scrubbed him dry in a way that made his tail wag and his nose peek out of the towel to lick his hand.

“Chinese will be with us soon,” Harry declared, scooping Noodle up in his arms and letting him lick his chin. “With _more_ noodles,” he chuckled. 

Not enough time now and it would be too late by the time they’d finished eating. Only good for sleeping the night away until another day rolled around and Albert had to pull himself away from Harry’s warm embrace. Getting up in the mornings had never been so difficult.

“Albert?”

That face. That sweet, stupid face. Concern and concentration. Albert had that trademark Truman expression burnt into his brain, he would never forget it - it was the way he remembered him after they first met - but even so, he’d never be able to live without seeing it in front of him like this, as many days as possible. Albert kissed him, feeling the softness of his lips and the slight chill of his nose.

“Did you have a bad day?” Worry and guilt.

God, he’d have been a lucky guy to have Harry ask him that before. On every shitty case he’d ever worked. The first ones, where he was so fresh and new and stressed. Trying to scrub the blood off his wrists where it had trickled too far up the glove, off his chin where it had spattered. Scrubbing and scrubbing until his skin was raw. Cleaning away the violence of the world. The smell of dead bodies permanently lodged up his nose, putting him off his food, not eating for 24 hours. He thought he’d known it all, thought he was prepared. He was just a kid.

But he was lucky enough to have it now. Someone soft and gentle to care and question. Someone who’d feel _guilty_ if his day was bad, as if it was somehow Harry’s fault. It was absurd. Harry only ever made it better. It wasn’t his fault.

“Nothing unusual,” he murmured. “ _Darling_.”

Harry beamed and cuddled him on the couch once more, dog relegated to the floor. Albert was pliant, he was too close to being needy and starting something he wouldn’t be able to stop so he was passive instead. Harry liked that, snuggled Albert like he was some kind of poorly made teddy bear, not made for it but loved regardless. Harry kissed his cheek and his ear, chaste and loving. He smelled like dogs. Albert didn’t care.

Harry, still sensing something was amiss, held his face and gazed into his eyes.

“I love you,” he said with conviction, small frown on his face. Earnest and completely adorable.

“I know that,” Albert said lightly, covering one of Harry’s hands with his own.

“Well I’m just checkin’.”

“You do a very good job of letting me know about it.”

Albert kissed him again, not able to resist slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry was so easy. So simple and familiar. The way he hummed into Albert’s mouth, the firm hands that held him.

“Or do you make out on the couch with all your friends?” Albert said with a smirk when they parted. Harry swatted his shoulder. “What was the emergency?” 

“Hm?”

“The work emergency.”

“Oh, a bunch of dogs from a puppy farm came in, had to phone around different shelters to see who had space to take any, get some to the vet, try and get them in a stable condition to send them over…”

Albert stroked the side of his face.

“Sounds stressful.”

“Nothing compared to your day though I bet.”

“That doesn’t matter, it’s not a contest.”

Harry kissed his forehead. 

Harry jumped up and raced Noodle to the door when it buzzed and returned triumphant, paper bag in his arms. Albert set the table and Harry dished out the food. 

They ate, listening to Albert's record, ignoring Noodle making eyes at them. All Albert was focused on was Harry's foot resting against his own and the smile in his eyes. 

When they had finished and the kitchen had been tidied, Harry put a hand on his waist and kissed his cheek. 

“Albert…”

“Hmm?”

“Are you tired?”

“I think there's another question you're asking there…”

Harry, caring for critters all day and still so much love to give. He gave so much, too much sometimes. 

“Well…”

“I'd like nothing more to get into bed with you.”

“To sleep or…?”

“To fuck around, you dunce. That's what you were asking, right?”

Harry's sheepish smile.

“Only if you wanted to.”

“Very much so. I have just the thing.”

“Oh?”

“Come on and find out.”

Harry obediently followed him to the bedroom. 

“I do like your surprises.”

Albert opened his briefcase, took out the small carrier bag and turned back to Harry, holding it out to him. Harry took it, immediately looking inside. He frowned then quickly looked up and Albert and back down again. 

“O-oh…”

“Didn't I say I'd buy you some?” Albert leaned in. 

“I guess you did…”

“Do you want to try?”

“Yeah…”

Harry stepped back from him, holding the bag tight. 

“Be back in a sec.”

“Hey!”

“I'm gonna put it on. I'm not gonna want to if you undress me.”

“Hm, fair enough. I'll give you that.”

Albert let him go into the bathroom without further protest. Harry came back out quickly enough, towel secured around his waist. Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“Well?”

“Uhm, how ‘bout you tell me?” Harry said, awkwardly approaching the bed. 

Albert reached out to yank the towel away and Harry flinched at the sudden removal. 

“Oh Harry…” Albert purred. 

“Um…”

Albert looked at him, Harry's face pink from arousal and embarrassment. 

“It looks perfect,” he said as he groped Harry's bare ass. 

“ _Uh!_ Albert-”

“Does it feel good? I chose it to make you feel good…”

Harry nodded and Albert leaned back to take another look. They had a classic women's brief cut at the front, the crotch was black silk, the side panels were a subtle flowery patterned black lace and the back… well. Albert gently turned him. It was a thong. Something for Harry and something for Albert. Albert kissed Harry's bare cheeks and heard the stuttered noise Harry made. Albert let him go and patted the bed for him to get on. Harry did so eagerly. He laid on his back for Albert to survey him some more. 

There was one problem (which Albert didn't consider a problem at all): Harry barely fitted into them. Of course they weren't made with space for Harry's… equipment in mind. It only made it more arousing. Tantalising. Albert wetted his lips. 

Albert leaned over him and Harry’s arms looped round his neck to kiss him. Alberts fingers brushed over the lace at his hip. His hand moved across, feeling the smooth silk and Harry gasped, bucking up against his hand. Harry held him tighter, rubbing himself against Albert’s palm and Albert groaned into his mouth.

“Ah- it’s- it’s- it feels real good…”

Albert kissed him again, deeper and hungrier this time, hand groping more firmly. Harry squirmed under him.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Albert murmured beside Harry’s ear.

When Albert sat back to admire him again, the panties didn’t fit _at all_. They couldn’t contend with Harry’s fully aroused state, the head of his cock poking out from under the waistband. Albert hurriedly began removing his own clothes. He looked at Harry when he gasped to find him rubbing himself off, pressing the silk against his cock. Harry gave him a look that might have been apologetic if he wasn’t so horny. Harry groaned but he didn’t have to wait long, Albert was back on the bed, skin against skin, kissing him.

“This is obscene. I fucking love it,” Albert growled out and Harry shuddered.

He eagerly kissed down Harry’s chest until he got to the head of his cock. He looked up, hands stroking Harry’s thighs.

“A good purchase then?”

“Mm! Yeah, oh yeah-”

Albert rubbed the fabric against his balls as he licked at the head and Harry moaned, rolling his hips, moving the silk against himself.

“Ah-Albert- Nhm- Uh- Wuh-”

“Hm?” Albert paused for a moment.

“Six-” Harry huffed out.

“Six? Six what?”

“S-sixty-nine.”

A sly smirk spread across Albert’s face.

“An excellent suggestion.”

Harry pushed him off and down onto the mattress, positioning himself over him. A very good view, Albert thought. He ran his hands over Harry’s ass again and Harry was down on his knees (and elbows, Albert would assume). Albert groaned and jerked his hips as he felt Harrys wet, hungry mouth already on him. Albert returned the favour, freeing Harry’s cock completely so he could lick up the shaft. Harry groaned around him, shifting his hips side-to-side a little, still seeking the sensation of silk on skin. Albert cupped his balls again to assist him and took Harry’s cock in his mouth. He could feel him tremble, feel his moan, and Albert moaned back.

He felt Harry pull off him a catch his breath, felt the hot puff of air against his cock, drying Harry’s saliva, making it twitch. Then Harry resumed and Albert’s finger travelled up the cleft of Harry’s ass, under the strap, and gently rubbed with the tip of his finger. Harry made a muffled noise, tensed, desperately pushed down, taking Albert deep, all the way, legs trembling, spurting come onto Albert’s tongue. Albert eased off, sucking at the head in case Harry choked him by moving too suddenly. He felt Harry’s panting breath again but Harry was using his hands too and his mouth was put to use again soon enough.

Harry mouthed messy, breathy kisses down his shaft before taking him back into his mouth. Albert groaned, squeezing Harry’s ass with both hands. Harry moved quick and then agonisingly slow, making Albert grit his teeth and push his head back into the mattress. 

Harry had relaxed, practically laying on him, but Albert didn't mind. He kissed the top of Harry's thigh, feeling his wet cock against his cheek. He was sure Harry could feel his gasping breath as his urgency increased, building to that point of ecstasy and no return that gripped his entire body and mind. Harry continued, not relenting until Albert had relaxed completely and then he was gently kissing and caressing.

Harry rolled off him and Albert heard him sigh as he flopped onto his back. Albert reached over and petted his leg. After a moment, Harry sat up and repositioned himself to hold Albert against him. Albert's tongue found his mouth again, transferring the taste of each other. When they parted Harry sighed once more and snuggled close. Albert's hand wove into his hair. 

“G’night Albert…”

Albert wrestled the duvet out from under them and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART (NSFW): [pretty panties](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/178645482672/art-to-go-with-random-red-ramblings-trufield-fic)


	2. Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2-27 November 1998]

Before Albert, Harry had always been ‘vanilla’ (as Albert would probably describe it, not in a derogatory way) in his bedroom activities. Not that he had minded at the time, he hadn’t known any different, and he had still enjoyed it. Strictly missionary, maybe he’d get a blowjob if she wanted to give him one, and he’d been ridden a few times, but those were the exceptions. He hadn’t thought he might want to try different things (apart from perhaps being with a man, but the notion had scared him too much when he was younger).

Then there was Albert, who right off the bat asked what _he_ wanted, what he liked. Albert wanted to experiment with him, help Harry discover himself. It didn’t feel salacious or shameful, only good - so good - and Harry would ask him to do those things again.

His only experience of more… intense intimacy was always on the wrong end of the law. Drugs were usually involved and in the worst cases young girls in lingerie ended up dead. Overdose, suicide, murder. Bound, gagged, raped. Nothing besides what he considered ‘ordinary’ had ever appealed to him. He had only seen how it could hurt, that it was greed and manipulation.

But… with Albert it was different. It was safe, nothing was taboo, they understood each other and the only aim was mutual pleasure. Just because Harry was easy to please didn’t mean he only deserved the basics. He was never really certain until Albert showed him something new and he usually always liked it very much. 

Now he was used to it, more curious, more excited than nervous when Albert wanted to try something new. He used his own initiative too, now he knew himself, and Albert, better. Sometimes he thought as a man fast approaching 50, he should be embarrassed - embarrassed he still knew so little - but he wasn’t. Better late than never, so the saying went.

The panties were something new, something different. Harry always thought those kinds of things were worn more for the other person - for the pleasure of the viewer, or worn because they were expected to, not because they _wanted_ to. Now he knew different. Wearing them _did_ make him feel good and not just for sexual reasons. He had always had problems with feeling inadequate and this… it was a comfort. It made him feel more confident knowing how much Albert liked his body.

Maybe he started wearing them all day. The first time he did so Albert was away on a case, Harry was working extra days and longer hours to combat the loneliness and he was only eating junk. He hadn’t done the laundry, he felt like a wreck but… there were the panties in the drawer when he was on the hunt for clean clothes one morning. He had put them on and slipped his jeans over them. It made him feel tingly, made him feel good.

A secret confidence boost just for him.

\-----

They weren’t the most practical thing to wear, especially in an active job. Once a dog escaped and Harry had almost lost it. High school star quarterback Harry S. Truman not being able to run properly because of an ill-fitting thong. He _knew_ Albert would give him his sexy, smug smirk if he knew and Harry would never live it down.

Albert found out that he was wearing them during the day though, it was only a matter of time. Harry had been caught in the rain coming home and he was soaked through. He went straight to the bathroom with Noodle and began pulling his sodden clothes off. Albert had come in to dry the dog as Harry sorted himself out.

“Harry…”

“Hm?” Harry grunted and he toweled his hair to stop it dripping cold water on his skin.

“Have you been wearing that all day?”

“Uhh…” Harry had stopped rubbing his hair but the towel remained over his head. “It makes me feel nice. Sometimes I want to feel that way…”

The towel was pulled off him and Harry averted Albert’s gaze.

“It can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s okay… I-”

“You need something more practical. More tailored to you.”

“What?”

Albert kissed him and Harry pressed himself against his warm body.

“I want you to always feel ‘nice’ Harry… So long as you’re not getting undressed in front of people, it’s not a problem. And if you like it so much we need to get something better anyway.”

Harry returned his kiss.

“Didn’t I say I only wanted you to look at me this way?” Harry murmured.

\-----

Two weeks later, Albert returned home and smacked his briefcase on the kitchen counter with a flourish. Harry smiled.

“What’s up Albert?”

“I have something for you.”

“Oh? If you want me to do your paperwork we both know I won’t be much good at it.”

Albert flicked the case open and tossed something at him. Harry caught it. Soft, emerald green fabric. He straightened it out, holding the edges in both hands. Lacy underwear.

“Is this… ‘something better’?” He said, looking up at Albert, feeling a small smile of his own playing on his lips and warmth in his gut.

“Do you want to find out?”

“ _Yes_.”

Harry immediately went into the bathroom to put them on. He hurriedly kicked his own pants and underwear off (his own underwear he had never put much thought into, varying styles and sizes brought out of necessity that now seemed wholly inadequate) and pulled Albert’s new purchase on much more slowly, savouring the sensation of it brushing over his thighs. It fitted much more comfortably. Harry ran his hands over himself, feeling all parts of it against him. He bit his lip as he imagined Albert doing the same.

He imagined the lace would be tempting to Albert. It revealed everything and nothing all at once, the shape of him clearly defined, his skin visible through the gaps in the lace, but the details of his body obscured by it. Albert would want to touch and feel all the things he could and could not see. 

Albert seemed disappointed that Harry arrived in the bedroom fully clothed.

“What’s wrong with it?” He frowned.

“Nothing…” Harry breathed as he got close, hand against his face as he kissed him. Albert ran a hand over his ass. “It- ah... Albert it feels real good.”

“Harry. Are you being shy with me? I've gotta discover it for myself, hm?”

"Yeah... that's right. You gotta look..."

Albert’s hands were immediately on Harry’s belt.

“Albert, that’s cheating."

"Is it now? Hm, okay." He ran his hands under Harry's shirt instead and unbuttoned it. Harry slipped it from his shoulders.

The t-shirt came off next and Albert kissed at his chest.

" _Now_ is it a fair move?"

Harry nodded and Albert kissed his cheek as he pushed his pants down and then stood back to admire him. He made a low whistle.

“Albert…” Harry grumbled.

“Harry. you've performed stripteases for me and worn a frankly indecent thong _to work_. There's no reason to feel body conscious - this is _perfect_ on you."

“Umn, imnot really. I just- Albert it makes me really horny…”

“ _Harry_... let me solve your problem then..." 

Albert moved closer again, hands gliding around his hips to slide down and grope his ass. Harry made a small grunt into his ear.

“How does it feel?" Albert murmured.

“Real good..."

"How does it make _you_ feel?"

“Uhm... I feel... it makes me feel real... sexy..."

“Mmm... you _are_."

Albert pushed him gently onto the bed and stood back to see him spread out and squirming against the sheets. Harry felt pretty amazing already, especially with how Albert was looking at him. Albert stripped before he joined him, giving Harry something to look at too, the hardness of Albert’s cock a direct result of how Harry looked, how desirable he was.

Harry shifted back onto the bed to lie comfortably and Albert knelt between his legs. He placed a hand on Harry’s side and Harry flinched in excitement at the contact of their skin, gripping onto Albert’s shoulder. Albert brushed his thumb across the lace trim at Harry’s hip, leaning down for a gentle kiss, but Harry pulled him the rest of the way and when their lips met, Harry’s hips bucked up against him. Albert held him down.

“I don't want you making a mess of these Harry. They weren’t cheap.”

Harry whined.

“I don't... either... but-”

Albert moved back, hooked his fingers under the waistband and repositioned Harry's cock so the head was free.

“Good job I didn’t leave it any longer, hm?” Albert murmured, running his finger over the slit and sucking the precome from his fingertip. Harry whined again and arched his hips up.

Alberts fingers traced the edges of the lace at Harry's thighs, the tips of his fingers pushing just underneath and following the curve of Harry's tight muscle. Harry tipped his head back and groaned, eyed fluttering closed for a moment. Albert hands moved back to Harry's sides and he straddled him, gently rolling his hips, rubbing the underside of his cock against the fabric that Harry’s own erection pushed against. Harry’s hand grabbed Albert’s ass and their mouths met again, Harry's tongue hungry and desperate but Albert moved his own slowly, making Harry pilant.

Albert shifted back when they parted and gently traced his index finger over the shape of Harry's cock. It twitched beneath his touch. Albert followed the delicate flowery patterns to his balls and Harry tried to push against him but his touch was too delicate. Harry groaned and parted his legs wider. He lifted his hips in frustration and Albert’s finger took the opportunity to travel further, lightly pushing against his perineum, making Harry gasp and writhe and moan.

“Ah- Albert-!”

But Albert moved on, gently pushing against the cleft of his ass.

“Nnn!”

The frustration was driving Harry wild, the conflict his beautiful attire gave him - the way it felt against his skin but that is also hindered Albert's access. He felt so hot, in every sense of the word, and so _good_.

Albert’s hands were back on his thighs and then he rested one on harry's abdomen, sliding down to brush over the dark hair poking through the gaps in the lace and then, finally, he leant down and mouthed at Harry's shaft. Harry's hands pushed through Albert's hair as he thrusted up.

“Albert!”

Albert rolled him over, lifted his hips so he was on his knees and not rubbing himself off on the sheets, so he could see him trembling and run his hands over his ass. Albert squeezed and Harry's pleasurable cries were muffled in the pillow. Then Albert began to nip ever so gently at the edges which curved nicely halfway up his cheeks. Harry couldn’t stand much of the attention before he failed his arm out - a signal that he might make a mess soon.

Albert rolled him back over and Harry dragged the pillow with him, the fabric trapped between his teeth. Albert couldn’t help but laugh and Harry probably would have done too if he was able. Albert put the pillow back under Harry’s head and Harry took the opportunity of Albert leaning over him to stroke Albert's cock. Albert kissed him in response and Harry's hands stroked him, eager and firm. 

Albert pulled away to continue where he left off - mouthing at Harry's straining cock, massaging his balls, rubbing his thumb over the head.

"Ah- Albert!” Harry shuddered and jerked his hips as he came over himself - but crucially, not on his panties.

Albert slipped his hand under the waistband to stroke him, skin on skin, and direct the rest of it onto Harry's abdomen. Harry let out a shuddering sigh, his knees unbending, legs sliding down, as he relaxed. 

"How do you feel?" Albert asked, voice thick. 

"Hm... like a... like a goddess or somethin’..."

Albert snorted and kissed him. 

"The only goddess I’ll ever be interested in."

Harry smeared his hand in his own come and grasped Albert’s shaft again, sliding over his skin. Albert groaned. 

"I wanna see you Harry. Fuck. I wanna see your divine body and your gorgeous panties. Dick out, covered in your own come. It should be indecent but it’s fucking art-"

Harry pushed him back and Albert sat up to look at Harry looking back at him. Albert's face was flushed, probably just as much as Harry's own. Albert's gaze roamed over him and he groaned, jerking himself off. Harry rubbed his foot against him to assist a little. 

"... Look at what you do to me Albert..." Harry breathed to help him along. "You make me feel so good... feel good with me Albert..."

"Hah-Harry! You get me so- so fucking hot- uhn- Harry-"

Albert started coming and Harry was there to touch him, to kiss him, to make him feel good too. Harry tried to pull him close but Albert resisted. He had a serious expression on his face but before Harry could grow concerned, he spoke.

“I want to take your picture.”

“Uh… mm, okay.”

Harry was too relaxed in the afterglow to feel awkward. All he ever wanted to do was make Albert happy. As happy as Albert made him.

Albert moved away and Harry felt the bed dip when he joined him again. Harry looked at him as Albert held the camera to his face. He took a photo, Harry sighed and closed his eyes and Albert took another. The camera was put down and Albert cleaned him with the same gentle care as always, and then Harry _did_ pull him down into his embrace.

“Look,” Albert murmured, holding up a polaroid. Harry took it from him and held it up so he could see.

It was different to looking at himself in the mirror somehow. It was more natural, more relaxed and… he _did_ look nice. The angle, the framing, the way the light was playing on his skin - all things Albert had intentionally captured because it was how he saw him. Harry wondered if he always looked so nice in Albert’s eyes. He didn’t wonder for long. He knew that he did.

“Look at yourself. You’re so fucking hot Harry. Know that.”

Harry kissed his hair.

“Thank you.”


End file.
